In various information processing apparatuses, the user interface (UI) for enabling the user to operate them has been more complex as they are provided with higher functions. For example, even when the same key is depressed with the same procedure, the quite different operation may be consequently performed if the machine status is different in starting the operation. In this manner, one function is not allocated to one key or button, but multiple different functions are allocated depending on the status. This form has a merit that the number of operation parts is reduced and the universality is improved, and is convenient. On the other hand, the user is obliged to perform more complicate operation. Accordingly, particularly in the apparatus having such UI, it is essential to present a more comprehensive operation explanation to the user.
As an example of presenting the operation explanation depending on the machine status, a method for outputting by voice the explanation of action corresponding to the operation in a help mode has been offered in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-302300. Also, a method for selecting an operation guidance according to the status where an operation key is depressed (selecting the function explanation for the operation key when the depressing time is short or selecting the operation content explanation settled by the operation when the depressing time is long), and outputting the explanation by voice has been offered in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-61827.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-302300, a button associated action can be explained by voice in the help mode. And the button associated operation as explained is stored, and its action content is performed by operating the execution key. This action is performed in the help mode, and to exit from the help mode, the user must explicitly perform an operation of exiting from the help mode. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-61827, it has been offered that when the depressing time of the operation key is two seconds or less in a learning mode, the function explanation of the operation key is made by voice, and when the depressing time is six seconds or more, the action corresponding to the operation key is performed. To move from the learning mode to the normal operating mode, an explicit operation for movement is required. In this manner, it is required to necessarily perform some explicit operation to move from the action mode for acquiring the operation guidance such as the help mode or learning mode to the normal operating mode. However, this form is suitable for the initial user unfamiliar with the operation method, but not user-friendly when the skilled user sometimes employs the help.
Also, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-302300 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-61827, the explanation concerning the operation button is not specifically presented. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-61827, the function explanation of “Advancing to the right (in the menu)” is made for the operation of a “6” key, but the explanation of operation result is not given. That is, the operation result of the “6” key is changed depending on at which position the current machine status resides in the menu, but no explanation is given as to what operation result is obtained in accordance with each status. Also, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-302300, the explanation concerning a “reset button” is described, but there is no description as to what explanation is uttered for the button in which the operation result is changed depending on the machine status.
Also, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-302300 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-61827, the voice input operation of the user is not considered. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-302300, in a mode of making the operation explanation, if the user depresses a button having a function of starting the voice input, it is only presented that “If this button is depressed, the voice can be inputted.” that is the corresponding action of the button. That is, no consideration is taken to present the explanation of which voice input is allowed according to the current machine status.
For example, it is considered that in the mode of making the operation explanation, after the action explanation is effected by operating an input unit that is not automatically restored to its original status, such as rotating the dial, the normal operating mode may be restored. When the normal operating mode is restored, it is general to restore the internal machine status to the status immediately before movement to the help mode. Accordingly, in this case, when the normal operating mode is restored, a mismatch may occur between the internal machine status (status before rotating the dial) and the status of the input unit (status after rotating the dial). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-302300 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-61827, such a characteristic intrinsic to the hardware is not considered.